Blackwind of the Mists
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Shaixia one of Neltharion the Earth-Warder's first children she has lived her life in Pandaria for Twenty Thousand years discover what has happened to her as she grow up into the Black Dragon she is today and what her involvement is in Neltharion's freedom...
1. Chapter 1

Blackwind of the Mists

The Beginning

Deep within the earth lived the Aspect of Earth Neltharion the Earth-Warder and his Mate Sintharia, Neltharion attended to his duties as an aspect and Sintharia was resting in their home for recently a third child of Neltharion had come out of its egg her body is black with light purple from her neck to her tail her, she had Emerald Green eyes much like Neltharion's eyes she had horns of the bighorn sheep she had three Black and Purple armor plates at the end of her tail and one of each of her forelegs like Ysera but they looked like they were attached to her by light Magenta vine like detail her wing glide connected onto her tail she snuggled into her mother Sintharia smiled at her.

Neltharion had returned from him duties when he saw the little whelp he smiled and moved to them Sintharia looked at him "My lord." She said

Neltharion was right near them he laid down the young whelp opened her eyes to see him and she tried to move to him Neltharion smiled to that she lied next to him and snuggled to him "I guess she likes me…" Neltharion said

"Yes… yes she does." Sintharia replied

Neltharion nuzzled her "She's Perfect Sinestra." He whispered

Sintharia smiled and nuzzled back they both looked at the whelpling "What should her name be?" Sintharia asked

Neltharion thought for a while then looked at her "Because she is different let's name her Shaiona…" he replied

Sintharia looked at him before she smiled "I love it." She replied

Neltharion smiled they looked at Shaiona she was fast asleep Neltharion wrapped himself around her as she slept. As Neltharion was resting with his prime consort and his newest daughter he was unaware that they were being watched one female black dragon was jealous of Sintharia she wanted to be Neltharion's prime consort but he chose Sintharia over her she was planning revenge on them for this and seeing the newest daughter she had a plan for her. _You'll regret picking her over me Neltharion…_ she thought

She left the area planning to take Shaiona away from her parents, months pass and Shaiona was growing like any young dragon Neltharion and Sintharia loved her as much as they loved Onyxia and Nefarion, tho Neltharion was starting to love her more than the others and Shaiona was loving him she was a real daddy's girl Neltharion spent a lot of time with her. A month had past Neltharion was out to his duties and Sintharia was taking care of the whelps Shaiona was playing with her sister Onyxia the two played and played until Onyxia couldn't anymore she left to her mother's side Shaiona sighed and sat there. _Now's my chance…_ the Black Dragon thought

The adult dragon moved to her Shaiona looked at her "You want to come with me… on an adventure?" the Adult dragon asked

Shaiona looked at her "ok." She replied

The adult smiled they both got up to the surface she lowered herself for Shaiona to hope on her back then she flew off, the adult dragon took her a mysterious land called Pandaria once they were there the adult let her down and for a while they played in the forest but then Shaiona had been too busy playing with a rabbit the adult Dragon then lifted into the air and left. _Have fun trying to stay alive. _The Dragon thought

The Dragon was gone after Shaiona stopped she looked for the Adult Dragon witch she was not there Shaiona began to panic she was all alone no one there to take care of her she wondered the land trying to find somewhere to be safe for the night she found a place within a cave she got in it and tried to keep warm. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself

Shaiona was terrified she didn't know how to fly of communicate to her father she wanted her mother and father but she was all alone that night Shaiona stayed in the cave to try to stay worm tho she was use to sleeping with her father it was hard for her the night past tho Shaiona didn't get any sleep she cried, she cried for her mother, she cried for her father but no one was there for her "My king there is something in there."

Shaiona cowered to that she went and hid herself she saw a big creature walk into the cave she panicked she stayed hidden then the creature kneeled down he saw her she cowered but stared at him "My king I found something…" he said

Shaiona didn't move she was scared then another creature came to see this Shaiona stayed there "You do deal with the prisoners I'll take care of this little one." He said

The one nodded and left the King looked at Shaiona again "Hay come here…" he said in a calm tone

Shaiona didn't do anything she was so scared right now he brought his hand out to her "Come… its ok…" he said

Shaiona continued to stay until she finally move to him he smiled at her "That's it…" he said

She come out of the darkness he was surprised to see that she was a creature he had never seen before but he didn't mind it he picked her up Shaiona looked at him he walked out of the cave "My king? Did you get it?" a guard asked

"Yes it's with me here." He replied as he looks at them "Get back to my citadel."

The guards nodded and they left the king looked at her again as he walked to his personal wagon he placed her down "Stay there…" he said

Shaiona nodded he ordered that they go the his citadel the wagon started for move Shaiona was a little startled it took a while but they finally made it to his citadel the place was dark and the sky looked like an endless lightning storm the citadel itself was not at all friendly looking they entered a cave like room Shaixia kind of felt at home but without her parents the King took her and laid her down in the room she looked at him he ordered for the wagon go away then he and Shaiona were alone. "Hay…" he said

Shaiona was still a little scared of him but not as much as she was first seeing him "You have a name?" he asked

Shaiona wanted to say yes but she shook her head "Well I'm Lei Shen… and by your eyes I think I'll call you Emerald." He said

She looked at him "I have to go but I'll be back I want to get to know you…" Lei Shen continued

He then got up and left Shaiona had felt that she could trust him but at the same time she didn't want to, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**Me: Ok I really don't know why I wanted to make Shaixia's story but I'm going it and looks like Lei Shen is making her trust him... what well he do to her in the future? please review and fav**

**EDIT: I have changed her name to Shaiona to me it looks better and I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blackwind of the Mists

Where is she?

For the past few days Neltharion and Sintharia have been looking for Shaiona but no luck he had been told she might of ran off but he knew his daughter that she would never to that Sintharia blamed herself for not watching her she was really upset about it Neltharion keep trying to comfort her he told her to not blame herself for this Sintharia had gone back home while Neltharion was still looking for his daughter he didn't want to give up. He looked and looked then Malygos the Spell-weaver came to him "Neltharion?" he asked

Neltharion looked at him "Hay Malygos." He replied

"What are you doing out here I thought you were done with your duties for now." Malygos said

Neltharion looked away "I have done them for the day but… one of my children is missing…" he replied

Malygos' eyes widened "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know… Sintharia and my other consorts were watching them but my third child Shaiona is nowhere to be found…" Neltharion replied

"We'll find her Nel." Malygos said

Neltharion looked at him "Thank you." He replied

Malygos nodded and he helped to try finding Shaixia but again no luck the day was passing and the two Aspects returned back to their homes Neltharion was worried he didn't know where she was or if she was safe or not Sintharia saw him "Still didn't find her?" she asked

Neltharion shook his head Sintharia looked away "I'm really sorry." She said

Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her "It's not your fault you were not the only one that was watching them." He said

Sintharia thinks for a bit then thought of something and looks at him "When I saw Shaiona she was with one of your other Consorts… they both left and I have not seen them since…" she said

Neltharion looked into her eyes "Who was with her Sinestra?" he asked

"Lyona." She replied

Neltharion get up and headed out Sintharia followed him they got up to the surface to see Lyona landing away from the entrance Neltharion growled and looked at Sintharia "Sinestra go back inside I'll talk to Lyona alone take of Onyxia and Nefarion." He said

Sintharia nodded and went back into their home Neltharion started to walk towards Lyona "Lyona!" he growled

Lyona jumped to his voice and looked at him "My lord? ... what are you doing out here?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her he had a not to friendly look on his face "Where were you and where is my daughter?" he growled

"Which one? You have so many of them my lord…" Lyona replied

"Shaiona! Where is she?" he growled again

_Crap._ She thought "I haven't seen her my lord."

"Don't play dumb with me Lyona! Sinestra told me you were the last one that Shaiona was with…. Where is she?" he growled again

_I thought she wasn't watching me and that brat._ Lyona thought

"Well?" Neltharion asked

Lyona sighed and looked away "Yes I was the last one with her." She replied

"Where is she Lyona?" Neltharion asked

"I don't know." Lyona lied

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked

"I don't know where she is my lord…" She lied again

Neltharion was becoming sad instead of angry but he was mad that she lost his daughter "Where were you both when you lost her?" he asked

Lyona looked at him "Mount Hyjal." She replied

"Go get some rest and Tell the others and Sinestra that I'll be away for a bit…" Neltharion said then flew off

Lyona watched him leave then she grinned. _This is going to be interesting…_ she thought

She headed for their home while Neltharion headed for Mount Hyjal he wanted to find Shaiona he was really scared that she was taken or worse dead he needed to find her before it was too late. _I well find you…_ he thought

Neltharion searched Mount Hyjal for hours but he never found her after the next day's night was coming he headed back to his flight he didn't want to stop looking for her but he had a feeling she was long gone and he would not see his daughter again.

**Me: Well... that us interesting... Lyona was a Consort of Neltharion and she is responsible for Shaiona's disappearance and she tricked Neltharion into thinking she left her in Hyjal what is going to happen to Shaiona she is in Lei Shen's Citadel... see what happens next please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwind of the Mists

The Young Wyrm

For the past years Shaiona had been living within Lei Shen's Citadel she was still a young Dragon she was in the drake stage of her life she was in the cave like area that Lei Shen first took her into but it was a little different when she was a whelp she was able to explore the place but as she got older Lei Shen have confided her to stay in this cave and never to leave she figured it was because he didn't want her to wreck anything.

Shaiona was laying down asleep her head around her then she heared a sound of the door opening and little footsteps she knew what was going on, during the last few years there was slaves that were ordered to clean her cage each time they were different Hozen, Jinyu but they were afraid of Shaiona that they were pulled from the job but this one was different once the Mogu slave master last she slowly walked to Shaiona "I can't believe my eyes…" she whispered

Shaiona was a little confused to that she then felt her and on her neck "Your scales… are smooth… not hard and sharp." She said

Shaiona opened her eyes the slave noticed that she backed away Shaiona lifted her head and looked at the slave she was a Pandaren her eyes were light green her hair was in a ponytail with two stripes down the side of her face there was a green stripe down it she looked like she was a red Panda and was really young "Amazing…" she said

Shaiona looked at her "You don't seem afraid of me…" she replied

The Pandaren's eyes widened "You can talk?" she asked

Shaiona smiled "Yes I can…" she replied

"And No I'm not afraid of you… what to you say that?" she asked

"Because you are not the first that had been in this place with me… and the others were terrified of me…" Shaiona replied

"I see." The Pandaren said

"What's your name?" Shaiona asked

The Pandaren looked at her "Kira." She replied

"It's nice to meet you * looks at the door *." Shaiona said

"What?" Kira asked

"Lei Shen… he's coming now?" she asked

Kira's eyes widened she then began to do that she was meant to do Shaiona laid her head down then Lei Shen entered the room he looked at Kira then at Shaiona he moved to her "Emerald." He said

Kira looked at him when he said that. _That's her name?_ She thought

Shaiona opened her eyes and lifted her head to him tho she didn't talk to him directly she was speaking to him telepathically after a while he left once he was gone Kira looked at her "Emerald? Is that your name?" she asked

Shaiona shook her head "He calls me that the other Mogu call me the Black Emerald." She replied

"I see… what is you name then?" Kira asked

"Shaiona." Shaiona replied

Kira looked at her like she was kidding "Is something wrong with me name?" Shaiona asked

"That's really your name?" Kira asked

"Yes… my father gave me that name." Shaiona replied

"I guess he don't know anything about Pandaria then…" Kira said

Shaiona looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

"There is a darkness within the land… dark energies and my people call it the Sha…" Kira replied

Shaiona looked at her "You should know this… I'm nothing of darkness… my father gave me that name because I am different from the rest of my flight." She said

"Flight?" Kira asked

Shaiona nodded "I'm a Dragon not a cloud serpent…" she replied

"I see." Kira replied

"And my color as you can see is black… there are five flights in the world…" Shaiona replied

"Ok… what are they all?" Kira asked

"Well there is my flight the Black Dragonflight, there is the Red, Blue, Green and Bronze Dragonflights… and each flight has only leader to which they are called Aspects." Shaiona replied

"Aspects? I have never heared of that before." Kira said

"Well the Aspects are like the Celestials of Pandaria they protect the world…" Shaiona replied

"I see… what do they do?" Kira asked

"Well the Red Flight their leaders name is Alexstrasza she is the Aspect of Life… her duties are to protect all life of the world, The Green Flight's leader her name is Ysera she is the Aspect of Dreams." Shaiona replied

"So she protects the dream world?" Kira asked

"In a matter of speaking yes she also protect the world with the Emerald Dream… to witch I do not understand it." Shaiona replied

"What about the other?" Kira asked

"The Bronze Flight's leader his name is Nozdormu…" Shaiona replied

"Nozdor-what?" Kira asked

Shaiona laughed "Nozdormu the Aspect of time I know his name is a little hard to say." She replied

"Yes is it…" Kira said

Shaiona smiled "So there is the blue and you're the black still… right?" Kira asked

"Yes the blue flight's leader Malygos he is the aspect of Magic." Shaiona replied

"He must keep track and maintain the magic of the world." Kira said

"Yes that is what he does." Shaiona replied

"Then your flight?" Kira asked

Shaiona looked down "Neltharion… he is the leader of my flight… and he has the most difficult job as an Aspect." She replied

"What is he the Aspect of?" Kira asked

Shaiona looked at her "He is the Aspect… of Earth." She replied

Kira's eyes widened to that "He keeps the world from coming apart… his duties are the most difficult to maintain." Shaiona continued

"I bet it is…" Kira replied

Shaiona looks away "I miss being with them… I want to be back with my father by his side…" she said

"I'm sure you'll see him again." Kira replied

Shaiona looked at her "I hope your right." She said

Kira smiled then they had gotten ready for the night and fell asleep.

**Me: Yep a Pandaren slave was in there and she got to know Shaiona a little bit and her kind but Shaiona didn't that Neltharion was her father... what is with that? anyway please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Blackwind of the Mists

Shaiona's Pain

Years had pasted Shaiona was growing more and more Lei Shen had to move her into another cave like place to hold her inside and the more this was happening Shaiona was losing the little trust she had to Lei Shen as she felt more like a pet them a mighty dragon the Pandaren slave Kira was still with her they had gotten a friendship with one another. Shaiona was resting in the corner when she and Kira heared the sounds of chains rattling Shaiona lifted her head to see the door open and about three-four Mogu were trying to drag something in.

Shaiona's eyes widened to see what they were trying to get in the room it was another Black Dragon it was fighting the Mogu with all its might once they finally got the other dragon inside they quickly took the chains off and ran out closing and locking the door the other dragon tried to destroy the door but it was no use it growled Shaiona just looked at the other then the other finally gave up it turned then the other saw her it was shocked to see another here "I see they got you too." It said

Shaiona looked at him "Who are you? She asked

The Dragon looked at her "My name is Levion." He replied

"Mine's Shaiona…" she said

Levion looked at her "Your name… it sounds familiar."

"Really?" she asked

Levion nodded "But I can't place it." He said

They locked eyes for a while before Shaiona said "How did you get in their grasp?" she asked

"When I was running for my life when they got me * looks at her * it's nice to know I'm not the only one." He replied

"What do you mean?" she asked

Levion looked at her funny "You don't know?" he asked

Shaiona was confused "Please tell me what you mean." She replied

Levion sighed "It's Neltharion…" he said

Shaiona's eyes widened to that "What about him?" she asked

"He… is not the same anymore…" he replied

"W-what are you meaning?" she asked

"Neltharion our lord has fallen into madness." Levion replied

Shaiona's eyes began to water to this she shook her head "T-that can't be." She said

Levion looked at her "It's happened Shaiona… Neltharion has changed he now wants to destroy the world." He replied

Shaiona was backing away her eyes were filled with tears to this "NO! It can't be!" she cried

Levion was confused to why she was reacting like that Shaiona turned away "I need a moment alone." She said

"Ok…" Levion replied

Kira was also confused to Shaiona's reaction she then looked at Levion he looked at her "Oh I didn't see you there." He said

"Its fine I'm quite small compared to you both anyway." Kira replied

Levion smiled then looked at Shaiona "Do you want she is upset about her and my lord?" he asked

"No she never told me anything about her and him they must have been close." Kira replied

"I'll ask when she calms down." Levion said

Kira nodded, for a few hours Shaiona couldn't stop crying she didn't want to believe that her father had fallen into madness it took her a while to calm down once she was calm she looked at Kira and Levion "You ok?" they asked

"For now…" Shaiona replied

Levion got up and moved to her "Can you tell me why you are upset?" he asked

Shaiona looked down and closed her eyes "You said that my name sounded familiar…" she said

"Yes… what does that have to do with Neltharion?" he asked

Shaiona looked away "Shaiona… were close to him?" he asked

Shaiona opened her eyes but she was still not facing away "Yes… I was…" she replied

"So like a close friend?" Levion asked

Shaiona turned to them "You're looking at… his third child." She replied

Levion and Kira's eyes widened Shaiona got up and moved away "What's why your name was familiar * looks at her * I remember hearing that you went missing…" he said

Shaiona stopped dead and growled lowly "Is that what Lyona told everyone?" she asked

Levion could feel her anger when she said Lyona's name "How did you know her?" he asked

"Lyona lied… she lied to everyone!" Shaiona growled

"What are you meaning?" Levion asked

"SHE LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" she roared

Levion's eyes widen "What?" he asked

"She left me I was only a whelpling hours later I was found by these people they took me in." she cried

Shaiona just couldn't look at them she was mad at Lyona but sad for not going to be able to see her father the way she knows him tears fell down her face Levion moved to her and tried to comfort her "I'm really sorry I didn't know." He said

Shaiona looked at him "It's ok…" she replied

Shaiona was really not happy about all of this she continued to look away tears slowly falling down her face she only had a little bit of time her father but she remembered them like it happened yesterday and she never wanted to forget them.

**Me: Well this is when the male black dragon comes in if you don't like the name might as well just live with it I had a REALLY hard time trying to figure out a name for him I hope you like this chapter and see what Lei Shen plans to do with them... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Blackwind of the Mists

Dragon Slavery

Shaiona and Levion had been in Lei Shen's citadel they were both now full grown Dragons and they both had fallen for each other over the years Lei Shen had come to check up on the two Shaiona was getting really suspicious about it because he was coming in more often than he had before. Shaiona and Levion were resting in Peace they didn't hear the door open Shaiona was really snuggled into Levion suddenly they both were awaken by a loud whipping sound Shaiona jumped Levion did as well but he went backwards Shaiona got up and looked at Lei Shen. _What is going on Lei Shen? _She asked telepathically

_Things are going to be different now Emerald… _Lei Shen replied

Shaiona looked at him funny she and Levion didn't know what was going on suddenly one of the Mogu started to hit Levion with the whip he roared Shaiona growled and moved between the Mogu and Levion Lei Shen was a little stunned but he smiled too. _You do care for him don't you?_ He said

Shaiona glared at him she was not liking that her lover was getting hurt even from the ones that brought her up she would protect him the Mogu tried to get them both to move away from each other but Shaiona was not going to do that she was tired of obeying them Lei Shen was getting impatient he then used his powers to form a lightning caller around Shaiona's neck he pulled of the chain on it and Shaiona came down and pulled away from Levion she roared she tried to get up but then Lei Shen made shackles to hold her down she tried to fight it but it was no use. _Just stop it Emerald!_ He said

Shaiona looked at him she the noticed the way she was hold down her eyes soon widened she was in shock to what Lei Shen was going to make her and Levion do tears started to fall down her face she wasn't ready for this kind of thing Lei Shen saw the fear in her eyes he grinned. _I see you know what I want now._ He said

_Please don't…_ She cried

Lei Shen laughed then looked at Levion. _Mount her._ He said

Levion eyes went from confused to shocked he was not going to do this to the one he loved, he backed away Lei Shen was glaring at him. _Do what I tell you Dragon!_ He snapped

Levion continued to back away and shook his head Lei Shen was getting really unhappy about this Shaiona was starting to panic Lei Shen looked at the Mogu with the whip he nodded and started to whip Levion he roared in pain Shaiona's eyes were tearing up more she couldn't believe what was wanted from her and her lover she felt like there was no escape from it Levion still didn't do what Lei Shen wanted he continued to roar in pain as he was being whipped Shaiona couldn't take this she was in tears now._ Levion… just do it… s_he said to him

Levion looked at her._ Shaiona… I don't want to hurt you… _he replied

_Lei Shen is not going to stop unless you do what he wants… please I don't want to see you get whipped anymore… _she cried

Levion looked at her Lei Shen ordered to Mogu to stop to see what will happen after about 20 minutes Levion lowered his head and sighed Shaiona had tears falling down her face and looked away she closed her eyes ready for it Levion still had his head down tears started to fall Lei Shen looked at Levion. _You going to do what I want now? _He asked

Levion looked at Shaiona again before he got up and moved to her Lei Shen grinned to this. _About time._ He said

**(Forced Mating scene if you are not 18 and over or do not like this kind of thing please skip it)**

Levion mounted onto Shaiona he lowered his head to hers and nuzzled it Shaiona did the same but they both made sure that Lei Shen didn't see it. _I love you Shaiona…_ he telepathically said

_I love you too Levion…_ she replied

Lei Shen then told Levion to start Shaiona tried to relax herself as best as she could it took Levion a while before he entered her body Shaiona gasped in pain Levion looked at her and lightly nuzzled her._ It's ok love… I'll try to be easy on you just bear with me._ He said

_O-ok…_ she replied

Levion waited for a while till she wasn't tight anymore he began to move in and out Shaiona just laid there tears pouring out of her eyes to the pain this was giving her but she maintained it Lei Shen was grinning he got them to mate with each other soon he well have little dragons from the two of them Shaiona was lowly purring, yes they were forced into this but they both had wanted each other but not like this she loved him and he loved her they both continued their ritual for quite a while finally Levion released inside her Shaiona purred lowly he pulled out and laid next to her.

**(Forced mating scene over)**

Lei Shen was happy he got them to do what he wanted, Shaiona glared at him now she had total hatred for him she gave him a look telling him he well regret doing this to her and her lover she nuzzled her face into Levion and laid there Lei Shen left the room with the other Mogu, Kira came out of her hiding spot she slowly wanted to the two dragons she was in shock to what she saw Levion saw her and looked at her "Yes?" he asked

"I'm really sorry for what just happened…" she replied

Shaiona growled lowly Levion and Kira looked at her "Shaiona?" they asked

"He'll pay for this…" Shaiona said

Levion nuzzled her it calmed her down "Do you know why he made us do that?" he asked

Shaiona closed her eyes as tears fall out of her eyes "I'm going to make him pay… even if it kills me to do it…" she cried

Levion nuzzled into her more she nuzzles back they cuddled into each other for the night then both fell asleep.

**Me: Yes this was Lei Shen's plan forcing them to mate to make eggs for his army but what is going to happen next?... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Blackwind of the Mists

Like Father Like Daughter

It had been several years later Shaiona and Levion had been within the citadel being forced to mate with each other every day they both have had enough for Shaiona simply couldn't handle it anymore they decided to escape this nightmare they both were resting but not fully asleep they heared the door open they both knew who was coming, Lei Shen entered the room just as he was going to hold her down Shaiona got up and hit him knocking him out Levion got up as well and attacked the other Mogu Shaiona told Kira to get on her back she did and they ran for it "Shaiona are we going to get the others too?" Kira asked

"I was planning on that free the prisoners then escape ourselves." Shaixia replied

Kira and Levion nodded they all headed for the prison cells the Mogu all over the place were alerted to their escape Shaiona got to the cells the prisoners were scared for they didn't know who are what she was then Kira jumped off her back and started to open the cells "Come on we're getting you out of here." She said

The prisoners were stunned but they all ran for it Kira stayed near Shaiona once they got the prisoners out they started to head out "STOP THEM!"

Shaiona looked away and growled it was Lei Shen ordering his minions to try and stop them she then ran off to her lover she saw him he was escorting prisoners out "We got them all?" he asked

"I believe so let's get out of here." Shaiona replied

Levion nodded then headed to the exist the prisoners escaped the Isle Shaiona, Levion and Kira were all that was left to escape they ran and ran they got out of the citadel only to be surrounded by the Mogu Shaiona growled they amid there weapons at them Lei Shen walked up to them. _You can't escape Emerald!_ He said telepathically

Shaiona glared at him she didn't want to talk to him that why anymore "Stop calling me that!" she growled

Lei Shen and the other Mogu were stunned to see and hear Shaiona speak to them "I was never the emerald Color Lei Shen!" she continued

Lei Shen then shook his head and looked at her "You were able to talk all time?!" he asked

"Yes all of my kind can Lei Shen I just didn't want you to know for a long time!" Shaiona replied

Shaiona's rage towards him and the Mogu was rising she looked like she was about to pounce them her clam had dug into the ground and ended up making a earth barrier around Lei Shen and the Mogu Shaiona was stunned to what she did Levion was too. _It's can't be… _he thought

He now understood why Neltharion and Shaiona were so close, Shaiona was exactly like the Earth-Warder from Neltharion's abilities to his personality, Levion had a better reasoning for protecting her "Come on let's go…" he said

Shaiona shook her head and left with him the Slaves ran with them all they made it to the exist but more Mogu were in there way Shaiona glowed she lifted into the air and used her breath on them even her breath weapon was Like Nel's she killed the Mogu and destroyed the gate the Freed slaves ran out as they were running a group of Monks were heading to the Citadel they were shocked to see what was going on than they saw Shaiona in the air most of the ranged Pandaren readied there weapons but then they noticed that she was helping the slaves escape they didn't know why they heared her growling "I will not be yours to be used by your well Lei Shen!" she shouted

The Monks were surprised to hear that, they then noticed that she was looking at them. _I know why you're here Monks… do what you need to this wrenched place…_ she telepathically said

The Monks looked at her then they headed in to attack Shaiona, Levion and Kira continued to escort the slaves to their freedom once they were all on Kira got on her back then they were heading out themselves as they were heading out a few of Lei Shen's Archers and fired their weapons at them Levion put himself in front of the attack taking the damage Shaiona hear his cries of pain her eyes soon watered "Levion!" she cried

He was falling Shaiona flew to him she caught him before he hit an Island quit away from the Isle he was badly hurt "Levion…" she said

He looked at her "Shaiona… you must go…" he replied

"No not without you…" she cried

"Shaiona you must… your life is more important than mine…" he replied

Shaiona was starting to cry she was not liking this "No… it's not Levion…" she cried again

"Shaiona there is more to you then you know… I see it now…" he replied

"W-what do you mean?" she asked

"You are more… like your father then you know…" he replied

Shaiona just looked at him "You're the reason the world as not fallen apart… you are for the Earth-Warder now…" Levion continued

Shaiona's eyes widened she couldn't believe it but the more she thought about it, it made more sense she looked at him "But… what about you?" she asked

Levion looked into her eyes he then handed her end Egg she looked at it then at him "Live your life the way it should be… raise this one for us… I love you…" he said as he closed his eyes

Shaiona's eyes watered even more "Levion… no please… don't leave me!" she cried

Kira was starting to cry she felt bad for Shaiona she then looked at the Isle "Shaiona we need to go…" she said

Shaiona looked up to see boats heading there way she looked at Levion once more before she kissed his cheek "I love you Levion." She whispered

Shaiona lowered herself for Kira to hope on then she grabbed the egg and flew off she was in tears she just lost the love of her life she finally got to the main land and landed in the Valley of the Four Winds she got looked around she found a cave she entered it she set the egg down and laid next to it she could help but think of Levion she loved him with all her heart and now she'll never see him again she closed her eyes and fell asleep Kira laid beside her Shaiona then curled herself around the egg and Kira for the night.

**Me: Well then that us how Shaiona escaped but she lost her love in the processes that is really sad and if you couldn't guess it right, Shaiona is basically the Earth-Warder now :P well how it happened when Neltharion became Deathwing the power be had transfused to her even from a long ways away she was chosen by fate to take over being the Aspect of Earth without even knowing... anyway please review and fav**


	7. Chapter 7

Blackwind of the Mists

The Last Emperor

Thousands of years later the land had been in peace with the Mogu gone everyone lived happy and wondering in the Valley of the Four Winds was a male Pandaren and about 3 guards with him he was the Emperor of the land his name was Shaohao he was looking around the valley for he wanted to know is the legend was true he was one of few that believed that the Legend of the Dragon in Pandaria was real the Legend told that the Dragon fought the Mogu Thousands of years ago and freed the slaves it was said that it lived in The Valley "I think we should head back your highness." A guard said

"Not yet…" Shaohao replied

The guards sighed and continue to follow him meantime Shaiona was resting in her cave it's been so long but she still couldn't forget about Levion she missed him she'd cry every time she would think about him she then felt a little nudge she looked to see a young whelpling her body was Black down her neck, belly and tail are red, she has blade on her tail she have six horns on her head making on her head, Shoulders and back she wear a silver choker around her neck and one on her tail she also wear two silver bracelets on her legs (If you can't guess it she looks like Cynder from the Legend of Spyro :P) Shaiona smiled "Mommy I wanna play…" she said

Shaiona sighed "I know but I can't today…" she replied

The Whelpling looked down sad "Hay don't be sad" Shaiona continued

"Ok…" the Whelpling said before she left

Shaiona watched her she sighed again. _You remind me of your father everyday…_ she thought

The Whelpling moved to the entrance of the cave she sighed she was worried about her mother a lot she almost never left the cave and was not in good shape she wanted to help her but she didn't know how she sighed "Over here…"

The Whelping's ears perked up she then saw 4 Pandaren coming towards the cave she made herself hidden "This must be the home of the Dragon…" one said

The Whelp knew who he was talking about. _They might be able to help mommy…_ she thought

She thought for a while suddenly she moved slightly to the side but ended up slipping and fell from her hiding place the Pandaren looked at her the Emperor looked at her more curios than the others he slowly moved to her "Hey there…" he said

The Whelp looked at him she lowered her ears "Your smaller then I'd thought." He continued

The Whelp then realised that he thought she was her mother she didn't say anything but get up and headed into the cave the emperor followed she lead him right to Shaiona who was now asleep the Whelp got right next to her, once the Pandaren Emperor got there he couldn't believe his eyes "It is real…" he said

Shaiona heared his voice she opened her eyes she looked at him he looked at her they were looking at each other for a while before Shaiona smiled "Well nice to see a Pandaren face again." She said

The Emperor just stared at her "I didn't know a creature like you can talk…" he said

Shaiona smiled again "How did you find me?" she asked

"I have read the Legend about you and it said you lived here and the little one kind of lead be to you." He said

Shaiona looked at her daughter "I see well a lot of the legend it true but there was something that was not written that I didn't want anyone to know…" she replied

"You know the one that wrote it?" he asked

"She was the first Pandaren that didn't fear me… she was my friend." Shaixia replied

"I see… you don't look so good let me take you somewhere to help you…" he said

Shaiona looked at him a little stunned but smiled "Ok…" she replied

"Your Highness we must g…"

Shaiona and the Emperor looked at the guards they were shocked but afraid "No need to be alarmed." The Emperor said

Shaiona stood up the Guards just stared at her "I won't hurt anyone that is not Mogu…" she said

The Guards settled down to that Shaohao looked at her "We can help you but the think it you're really big…" he said

Shaiona smiled "I can fix that" she replied

Shaohao looked at her then she transformed into her mortal form she looked like a Pandaren Shaman she had red and black fur color her hair was up in a ponytail her bangs where on both sides of her face there was a black stripe on her bangs her eyes were Emerald green she wore what looked like a Shaman's armor set that came from Outlands "Oh Titans it's been a while…" she said

"Well that makes it a lot easier to help you get out of here." Shaohao replied

Shaiona smiled she looked at her Daughter "Lyriona come on…" she said

The young whelping moved to her "Lyriona?" Shaohao asked

Shaiona looked at him "That is her name *looks at her* my little daughter." She replied

"I see… by the way my name is Emperor-." Shaohao started to say

"Shaohao… I've known you and your name for a while… my name is Shaiona." Shaixia replied

Shaohao smiled at her then they headed out to his Palace Shaiona made sure that no Pandaren would know what she was she kept her daughter hidden away from them as well they got to huge room Shaohao looked at her "Here we are why don't you get comfortable Shaiona." He said

The room was large big enough for her to be in her true from "You can be in your normal from I'll make it that no one gets in for safety reasons." Shaohao continued

"Thank you Emperor Shaohao." Shaixia replied

She let her daughter out to explore the room then she transformed back into her dragon form she laid down "I know you would like to know more about me Shaohao…" she continued

"How did you know that?" he asked

"It's the type of Dragon I am *looks at him* I have not been out of the cave for ten thousand years but I do have my ways to look around the land." She replied

"Wow that is a long time… I'll get the healers." Shaohao replied

"Thank you…" Shaiona said

Shaohao then left the room Shaiona looked at her daughter "Shh its ok Lyriona." She whispered

Lyriona was a little scared to what was happening, Shaiona started to sooth her by whispering in Draconic to her Lyriona calmed down and laid beside her "It'll be ok my little daughter." She whispered

Lyriona curled into her and fell asleep Shaiona smiled and wrapped her wings around her after about 4 hours Shaiona heared the Emperor's voice just outside the room she knew he was explaining to not fear her the doors opened the Healer Pandaren look at Shaiona in shock "No need to be scared she won't harm you." Shaohao said

Shaiona looked at them she gave off a calming aura around her so they wouldn't be scared of her they approached her the doors closed Shaiona looked at her daughter under her wing she lifted it up reviling her but she was still asleep "So what do you need us to do?" one of them asked

Shaiona looked at them "I'm sure you all hear of the Legend of the Dragon this is that dragon she needs your healing powers to get her to full strength again." Shaohao replied

The Pandaren nodded and they began to heal Shaiona where she needed it, Shaiona laid there for them to get to where her wounds were she looked at Shaohao with a smile. Hours later the healers healed Shaiona as much as they could they left to rest for the night Shaiona curled her wings around her sleeping daughter again "I'll leave you two to rest and see how you are doing in the morning." Shaohao said

"Alright and thank you Shaohao." Shaiona replied

Shaohao nodded and he left as well Shaiona then laid her head down and fell asleep with her daughter.

**Me: Chaos yay another chapter of this story done I really hope you like it please review and fav**

**EDIT: I also changed Lyaixia to Lyriona again I like it better**


	8. Chapter 8

Blackwind of the Mists

The Sha

Shaiona had been hidden away in the Emperor's palace but not against her will she was glad to be with him here, she became a trusted friend to him she did eventually tell him what really happened to her in Lei Shen's citadel Shaohao was shocked to it he tried to comfort her, she had really trusted him and he had really trusted her then the two had been around each other for a long time but Shaiona was not in her dragon form she was not ready to revel herself just yet she might scare them.

Tho Shaiona was happy to be among the Pandaren again she had her doubts surrounding her she didn't know if it was a good idea to be here and not being in her dragon from Shaohao had some doubts as well but they were different to hers, then they both were asked to be seen by the Jade Serpent which Shaiona didn't know why she wanted to see her but she and Shaohao went to find her they both were companied by a Hozen warlord he offered to help them a long time ago he and Shaiona were both not too sure about each other but they all arrived in the Temple of the Jade Serpent "Ah welcome my guests." The Jade Serpent said

Shaiona, Shaohao and the Hozen walked up to her she looked at Shaiona more than the other too "I welcome you Shaiona… Daughter of the Earth-Warder." She said

Shaiona's eyes to that and looked at her the Hozen looked at her funny "What are you talking about great Serpent? She is just a Pandaren like the Emperor here." He said

"Ah, so you have hidden your true self away from others you don't need to hide yourself from me." Yu'lon replied

Shaiona sighed and she closed her eyes the Hozen looked at her funny she then transformed into her dragon form to which he was shocked to see this Shaiona looked at Yu'lon "How did you know what I am?" she asked

"I know a lot that happens in Pandaria Shaixia even ten thousand years ago." Yu'lon replied

Shaiona looked down again and closed her eyes "Wait you were a Dragon all this time? And you never said anything?" the Hozen asked

"Yes I didn't want anyone to be scared I am not ready to fully revel myself yet." Shaiona replied

"But why do you all for us Yu'lon?" Shaohao asked

"You want save Pandaria from ruin and to better your kind." Yu'lon replied

Shaohao was a little stunned to hear that "To do this you must rid yourself of your negative emotions." Yu'lon continued

"How tho?" Shaiona replied

Then Yu'lon looked at the Hozen "I believe you can create masks that can draw the emotions out." She replied

The Hozen nodded and he grabbed his stuff "The first one to get out of your doubts and that is where we shall begin." Yu'lon continued

The Hozen began to make a mask of doubt for Shaohao "Make another for Shaiona…" Yu'lon said

"Alright I well." He said

"What? Why do I need one?" Shaiona replied

"You have a lot of doubt within you this well help you to find you path in this world." Yu'lon replied

Shaiona sighed "Alright." She said

It took the Hozen warlord a while but he made the two masks for them Shaiona was back in her mortal form she and Shaohao put the masks on and suddenly the everything around them went crazy their doubts were drawn out of them and formed and massive creature with within the land Shaiona had never seen a creature like this before it looked them and went to attack Shaiona and Shaohao got out of it why and looked at it "You cannot escape me your doubts live within you and well consume you." It said

"Attack it, it is the only why to be rid of your doubts defeat the Sha of doubt." Yu'lon said

_The Sha… this is what the Sha look like?_ Shaiona asked herself

The Hozen and Shaohao began to fight the Sha and it fought back Shaiona started to cast her spells at it but they were not really doing anything and it seemed it was really focused in her. _You cannot win, you well die and so will the world…_ he whispered to her

Shaiona growled to it speaking to her Yu'lon knew what it was trying to do "Do not let your judgement be clouded in trying times, you must fight it." She said

Shaiona opened her eyes and glared at the Sha she then roared and transformed into her dragon form and used her Earth-Warder powers against it the Sha of Doubt struggled to get a better footing with her abilities for days they thought the Sha and they eventually won the battle Shaiona was extremely tried to this she laid on her side "Shaiona." Shaohao said and moved to her

"I'm fine *sighs* how did my father do it?" she said

Shaohao was not fully sure about what she meant "You are strong Shaiona your father would be proud of you." Yu'lon replied

Shaiona looked at her "If he didn't change I'm sure he would of…" she replied

"Yes you are still sad about what happened… but don't think of it as a punishment think of it as a blessing and you will see him again." Yu'lon said

Shaiona looked at her "Your Journey is just beginning travel to the Red Crane he will begin the next step." Yu'lon continued

Shaiona nodded then she, Shaohao and the Hozen warlord let for the Temple of the Red Crane to which he explained the next part of their journey getting their despair out and having hope for the future this was where Shaiona had a lot of trouble she had been sad about the loss of Levion and the truth about her father, this was going to be harder than the last one was she took a deep breath and put of the newly made mask of Despair, and the Sha of Despair appeared before them and just like the Sha of Doubt it went for Shaiona right away but it was a lot worse than last time for her she again was in to dragon form trying to defeat this Sha with the others the Red Crane could see her despair was strong within Shaiona. No wonder it went to her so fast she was a bigger target "Believe in yourself and let the others help your way." He said

Shaiona was really struggling with this the Sha was attacking her from within making it that she couldn't attack it herself. _You are nothing without them… nothing without your father, your mother, your lover, you are worthless…_ it said to her

_NO! I'm not!_ She cried in her mind

_If you were worth it… they would of come for you and helped you…_ the Sha of Despair replied

Tears were falling out of her eyes she was almost giving into despair, she then felt something on her shoulder "We are here for you Shaiona don't ever think you are not worth it…" the Red Crane said

"We are with you till the end." Shaohao said

Shaiona then realised that we will never be alone she opened her eyes wrapped her wings around herself, she snapped her wing opened and sent a blast of wind around her the Sha of Despair lost its hold it had on her she roared and attacked the Sha with all she had "I will never be alone Sha fiend!" she roared

Again the fight against the Sha took days before they defeated it Shaiona felt her despair disappear she knew she would always keep hope and love within her heart she felt something on her foreleg she looked to see Shaohao she smiled at him "You have done well rest now for you will need it." The Red Crane said

He led them to a large room Shaiona laid down "I guess the loss of your lover was more than I thought." Shaohao said

"Yes… and another thing was… my father… my flight…" she said

"Shh it's ok we are here for you." The Hozen replied

Shaiona sighed "Yu'lon might be right but she might not *looks into the sky thought the window* my duties are that I must protect the world… even from him." She said

"Your father? Why would that be?" The Hozen asked

"My father has fallen to madness he became Deathwing the Destroyer my brothers and sisters follow him into it as well… I'm the only Black Dragon that still uses the powers of the Earth-Warder… I am the new Earth-Warder." Shaiona replied

Shaohao and the Hozen looked at each other than at her "That must have been a heavy burden for you but we are here Shaiona and we will not fail the world." Shaohao said

Shaiona looked at them and smiled "Thank you." She replied

The three of them then snuggled into each other Shaiona put her wings around herself and them and they fell asleep for the night.

**Me: You would probably wonder why the two shas went after Shaiona so fast Dragons carry these emotions a lot more the mortals do, but it was her Despair that was the worst of the two the loss of Levion and Neltharion falling into madness it was a lot for her I really really hope you like this one... please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Blackwind of the Mists

Fear Is your Enemy

The next day had come, Shaixia, Shaohao and the Hozen were now heading to the Temple of the Black Ox they didn't know what they were going to face here. They were passing thought the Dread Wastes and Shaohao looked around in fear the mantid were everywhere, Shaixia didn't fear them but she knew the Warlord and the Emperor were she then transformed into her dragon form get them on her back and flew into the air with them holding onto her but as she did the mantid started to attack her but they were no match of her power she killed them as they tried to hit her she got them out of the Dread Wastes and into Townlong steppes she landed at looked at them "Are you both ok?" she asked

"Y-yes…" the Hozen replied

"Thank you for doing that Shaixia." Shaohao replied as well

"You're welcome now we must get to the temple…" Shaixia said

They both nodded Shaixia transformed back and walked with them they were just walking thought the Shado-Pan Garrison, the Shado-Pan bowed to the Emperor and one of them walked to them "Emperor Shaohao what are you doing here?" he asked

"Just passing thought we need to get to the temple…" Shaohao replied

"I see allow us to escort you there." He said

"Ok…" Shaohao replied

He got one of the Shado-Pan monks to take them to the Temple of the Black Ox she led them right to Niuzao himself the Celestial looked at them and greeted them "I well come you all to the Temple." He said

The three of them bowed to him "You are here for the next part of your journey." Niuzao continued

"Yes we are." Shaohao replied

"Come with me then and we will begin." Niuzao said

Niuzao started to walk into the main area of the temple Shaixia and the other followed him Niuzao had asked that the monks leave the area which they did "For this the next part is to conjure your fears." Niuzao said

All three of them were a little unsure about this one but they agreed to do it the Hozen started to make the masks for them once they were just by looking at them they were scary looking it took them a while but they eventually put them on and it begun to draw their fears out of them Shaixia closed her eyes tightly as it was coming out of her once they did a bigger and really different Sha formed from their fears Shaixia fell to her knees she looked to the Sha and it scared her she normally wouldn't be scared but something about this Sha did scare her she got on her feet and transformed into her dragon form ready to fight it.

The Sha of Fear looked at them all before it laughed "You think it'll be so easy to just banish your fears away?" it asked

Shaohao was afraid but he got the courage to grab his weapon and attack the Sha, Shaixia and the Hozen did the same Shaixia lifted into the air and used her breath weapon on it, it roared and glared at her but then it grinned at her when it felt her fears within her._ You think you can just hide yourself from the world?_ It asked

_Crap not again!_ Shaixia cried to herself

_What will happen when they learn what you are Shaixia? _It asked again

Shaixia didn't replay to it she continued to attack the Sha but it was starting to get to her._ You have failed the world… you will fall just like your father has… and become just like him._ The Sha of Fear said

Shaixia growled lowly, _No, I will not, I have not failed the world!_ She cried

_Why do you avoid it dragon?_ It asked

Shaixia's fears were starting to get to her she never even saw the Sha's attack coming, she was hit in the face and landed hard of the ground and groaned in pain "Shaixia!" Shaohao shouted

Shaixia struggled to get up. _You will never see them again… you will never be one of them again… _the Sha of Fear said to her

Shaixia stopped and looked away that was what she feared the most never seeing her family again and failing the world and becoming like her father. She closed her eyes. _Why do you continue when there is nothing worth fighting for?_ The Sha of Fear asked

Shaixia opened her eyes and looked at the Sha of Fear. _There is always something worth fighting for…_ she replied

She got up and slammed her claws into the ground the earth itself began to quake around the Sha "I am Shaixia daughter of Neltharion the Earth-Warder I now take his place as the Aspect of Earth, I will fight like I always HAVE!" she shouted

The Sha of Fear roared and attacked her again but he missed her she shot shards of the earth were shot at it "I will never fail the world for it is my duty to protect it from creatures like you!" she growled

The fight took them nearly a week to defeat the Sha of Fear they imprisoned it within the temple where it well be locked up forever and not harm anyone. Shaixia was really tired she thought the Sha of Despair was the harder one but after the Sha of Fear it really took its toll on her she transformed back into her mortal form she looked at Shaohao "You ok?" he asked

"Yes I am…." Shaixia replied

"Your journey is almost complete when you are ready seek out the White Tiger he will tell you what happens when you arrive." Niuzao said

The three stayed in there for a while before they began to head out to the Temple of the white tiger to end their journey and save Pandaria from the Sundering.

**Me: Yes that is what Shaixia feared the most failing the world and never seeing her family again we still have the Shas of Anger, Hatred and Violence to get thought this well be interesting to see... please review and fav**

**Edit: I just fixed just some of the lines here to make it looked better :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Blackwind of the Mists

Becoming One with the Land

Shaiona, Shaohao and then Hozen Warlord had begun to head for the Temple of the White Tiger, Shaiona was in her thoughts most of the why there she didn't know what Sha they were going to fight next and with only one Celestial left she figured only one left they arrived at the Temple Shaiona knew there would be a lot of Pandaren here she quickly turned into her mortal form she didn't have fear anymore but she didn't know them to fear her they walked all the way to the White Tiger who was waiting for them "Welcome Shaohao I welcome you and your companions to the Temple." He said

Shaohao, Shaiona and the Hozen bowed to him "This is where your journey well end and learn the true meaning of strength." Xuen continued

Shaiona was a little confused but she fallowed what the White Tiger said he looked at Shaixia "Strength and Power are two different things but you have both you just use one more than the other…" Xuen continued

Shaohao was just as confused as Shaiona was the White Tiger looked at the Hozen he knew what he needed to make and he begun to make him Xuen looked at the two again "Your strength comes from within you… find it and you well be stronger then you even know." He said

The Hozen finished the masks and gave them to Shaixia and Shaohao they looked at them "You have emotions you must conquer is Anger, Hatred and Violence." The White Tiger said

Shaiona's eyes widened this was going to be difficult they put masks on and those very emotions came out of them first was Violence then Anger and finally Hatred Shaohao and Shaiona were stunned to be fighting more than one Sha this them around this was going to be a hard one to do "Find your strength within you Shaohao and Shaiona." Xuen said

It took Shaohao not long to find it at all, but Shaiona was struggling once again… and the Shas were coming after her once again she closed her eyes and shook her head roaring as she transformed into her dragon form the White Tiger watch this "Don't let you Anger get to you…" he said

Shaiona opened her eyes and she suddenly saw the face of her most hated enemy Lei Shen the Hozen looked at this funny Shaiona backed away in anger to see that face she attacked it but nothing was happening to it she didn't understand why it was not being destroyed "Find your inner strength Shaixia." Xuen said to her

Shaixia then closed her eyes and tried to find her inner strength within but as she was the Shas were taunting her. _Mighty Dragon. _One said

_Why do you fight with the lesser race when you could rule over them? _Another asked

_You know only one way to fight… and that is through Violence…" _the third said

Shaiona continued to find her inner strength trying to ignore the Shas. _Only one why out of this Mighty Dragon… kill them all…_ the Sha of Violence said

_No… there is another why._ Shaixia replied

_There is not Shaiona…_ the Sha of Anger said

Shaiona opened her eyes and looked at them but not in anger, not in violence and not in hatred "This world doesn't need your kind harming anyone…" she said

The Shas looked at her, Xuen could see she had found her inner strength he smiled he looked at the Hozen and Shaohao they too had found their inner strength Shaiona wrapped her wings around her closing her eyes she then opened them really fast and a blast of wind hit the Shas but it was different she had used the strength within her and it seemed to be stronger than before she attacked the Shas not backing down and the Image of Lei Shen was gone just like that this was a really long fight but they managed to defeat the Shas and buried them in the land it was done the they had completed what they were meant to do "You have done well now you must get to Mount Neverest I and the others well be there as well to complete your journey." Xuen said

Shaiona and Shaohao didn't really understand it but they nodded and headed for the mountain they arrived and found all four Celestials waiting for them they walked to them and stood before them "This is where your journey ends Young Emperor and young dragon…" Yu'lon said "You have conquered your doubts…"

"You have conquered you Despair…."

"You have conquered you fears…"

"And finally you have conquered your Anger, Violence and Hatred…"

"Your journey has ended you have separated yourselves from your negative emotions and now to be one with the land itself and saved your people." Yu'lon said

Shaohao and Shaiona then felt their bodies start to change completely Shaohao his soul had becoming one with the land and sky Shaixia tho her soul didn't change like Shaohao but within her wings had started to reflect a light coming from them as a silver tinge appeared in her wings they both looked different "It is done… know the land protected from everything and be purified with the land for the rest of time." Xuen said

Then he and the other Celestials left to leave them to where they would stand Shaohao and Shaiona had now completed their journey then the whole land had become engulfed in mists hiding it from the world and protecting it from the Sundering.

**Me: I am sorry that this was shot but this was all I could come up with for the last three Shas but I do hope you like it :D... please review and fav**


	11. Chapter 11

Blackwind of the Mists

The Aspect of Death

For thousands of years the land of Pandaria had been as Peace and tranquillity and Shaiona's legend had gotten around the land more but not just as the one that freed the Slaves from the Thunder King but the only know Dragon to be rid of their negative emotions her silver tinged wings would be recognised among the Pandaren race, Shaiona was within her cave that Shaohao had found her in but she was not depressed or sad she lived quit happy she and her daughter now a lot older were living together she let her out more tho she had gotten rid of her despair Lyriona still reminded her of Levion but it didn't affect her like before.

Shaiona was resting in her cave happy then she felt her body shake but the world had as well she lifted her head "What?" she asked

She had connected into the earth and she saw an image that she never thought she would see she had seen Deathwing the Destroyer emerge from the Maelstrom and destroying the land of Azeroth she had to stop this but it was her own father… but she had to protect it she then let a burst of energy escape her body and it held the world together from Deathwing's Rage she continued to watch the image of her father he was not heading to the core of the world she then opened her eyes got up and started to head out "Mom?"

Shaiona looked to see her daughter "Lyriona stay here." She said

Lyriona nodded then Shaiona lifted into the air then heading into the earth itself as she did some of Pandaren had seen her do this they looked away as she was merging with the earth they had no Idea how she did it but they continued to do what they were doing, Shaiona quickly moved to the core of the world she got there and she saw her father there as well he was moving towards the core Shaiona then made a barrier around it Deathwing ran into it and it pushed him back he looked forward in confusion "You well never destroy the world!" Shaiona shouted

Deathwing looked around for the source of the voice but he couldn't see anything "Who's there?" he asked

"Why don't you recognise my voice?" Shaiona asked as she shifted thought the rocks

"Show yourself!" Deathwing growled

Shaiona did do what he said she slowly come out of the rocks looking at him Deathwing was stunned to see a Black Dragon that he didn't recognise he glared at her "How are you?" he asked

Shaiona was stunned but not totally surprised that he didn't remember her she continued to walk around him, he never too his eyes off her "I thought you would remember me but it has been so long…" she replied

Deathwing was not really sure of what she was talking about but something on the inside of him know it and Deathwing knew that the thing inside him knew her but he really didn't care he changed at her Shaiona quickly moved out of the way she didn't glare but she never took her eyes off him but her face confused him "Why are you here?" he asked

"I'm just doing what I was born to do…" Shaiona replied

Deathwing didn't like at answer he changed at her again but this time he caught her and pinned her to the ground Shaiona looked into his face in surprise to this the way he had her pinned she didn't like and didn't know what he had thought in his mind "You know *moved to her ear* you would make an excellent consort…" he whispered

Shaiona left disgusted to that she pushed him off her and got up she looked at him "That would be disgusting!" she said loudly

Deathwing got up and looked at her not sure why she said that "Would you have done that with Onyxia?!" she asked

Deathwing just looked at her "Why would I do that with my daughter?" he asked

"Because it's disgusting … I'm just shocked you said that to ME!" Shaiona roared

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Oh Titans really?!" she asked

Deathwing's eyes widened to her using the word 'Titans' in front of him and she was a black dragon they all should be following him Shaixia changed at him and she pinned him down "Look into my eyes!" she said

Deathwing just looked at her he still was confused as Shaiona looked into his eyes the more she did the more hers slowly widen when she looked into his eyes she looked right thought the fiery red into emerald green eyes and she knew who was looking at her through them it was her father now she understood what happened she got off him and backed away "Now it all makes sense…" she said lowly but looking at him

Deathwing looked at her even more confused he got up "Y-you're just his emotions…" Shaiona continued

Deathwing looked into her eyes. _How does she know that?_ He asked himself

"YOU ARE MY FATHER'S EMOTRIONS!" she roared

Deathwing's eyes widened to that "The one Dragon that was missing… his despair…" he replied lowly

Shaiona was in shock Deathwing then started to move to her "How did you escape?" he asked

Shaiona locked eyes with him she looked into it eyes seeing her father's eyes she thought it was time he knew the truth of what happened she sighed "Lyona…" she replied

Deathwing stopped to that name Shaiona looked down and sat there "Lyona left me to die in a land far from here." She continued

Shaiona closed her eyes pretending to be in despair Deathwing knew that Lyona had something hidden from Neltharion and now he knew what it was and so did Neltharion, the Aspect of Earth inside of the Aspect of Death was extremely happy to see Shaiona again he just wanted to hug her but he couldn't, the Aspect of Death continued to look at her and Shaiona looked at him "My name is Shaiona … I'm Neltharion's third child and the new Earth-Warder of the world!" she roared

Shaiona stood up and she attacked Deathwing but not trying to hurt her father on the inside as she tried to talk to him "Father." She said

Neltharion could hear her voice "Shaiona." He said

"I'm so happy your alive I just knew this wasn't you…" Shaiona replied

"I knew I would see you again but my despair got to me and all my negative emotions created Deathwing… I missed you so much." Neltharion said

Shaiona had tears falling out of her eyes she needed to heared at "I missed you too…" she replied "There must be a way to free you I'll do what I can to add you."

"Please I don't want to be imprisoned forever." Neltharion replied

Shaiona continued to attack Deathwing he roared in anger and pain, he then tried to attack her but he couldn't "Now I know why I had to get rid of my negative emotions…" she said lowly

Deathwing looked at her funny "So I wouldn't have the same fate as my father!" Shaiona continued "The Celestials knew of this… and I'll never fall into madness and never be controlled like you have taken over my father's body!"

Deathwing growled at her he tried to attack her again but he again couldn't "As Long as I live you well never destroy him or the world!" Shaiona roared

Shaiona then cast a spell so that Deathwing could not get to her or harm her she blasted him out of the core and she made it that he couldn't get back there she watched as he disappeared from her sight "I well get you freed." She said

Shaiona then left to find info to help her father to escape his imprisonment.

**Me: Wow Shaiona was really the first one to find out that Neltharion is still alive inside of Deathwing... and now she knows why she needed to get rid of her negative emotions so she wouldn't have the same fate as her father did and now she is going to try to help her father escape and for those who are reading 'Draconic Love' this is going to have it that Shaiona was more involved in Neltharion's freedom then you know :D... please review and fav**


	12. Chapter 12

Blackwind of the Mists

Deriviagosa

For days Shaiona had been looking for a way to free her father she didn't know what to do as she passed over the land many races saw her but they were confused to the silver tinge in her wings and that she never attacked them. She flew into Northrend the area she was born in it had been a long time since she was here, she headed for Wyrmrest temple she got there and blended into the rocks to not be seen by anyone. She then found a large book she got to it and read it, once she did she knew exactly how to free her father as she went to leave she saw the Life-Binder in her dragon form she sighed "Sister?"

Shaiona looked at see the Dreamer but not dreaming at all "Ysera… I'm worried about Deriviagosa…" Alexstrasza replied

"I know I worry about her to but give her time she well come around…" Ysera said

_Deriviagosa? How is this Deriviagosa?_ Shaiona thought

"I thought she would come back when Malygos was gone but I was wrong… what did he do to her to make her not want to leave?" Alexstrasza asked

"I don't even think that is was Malygos sister…" Ysera replied

Alexstrasza looked at her so did Shaiona "She has been like this since Neltharion's betrayal…" Ysera continued

That got Shaiona's attraction fast she couldn't believe it "Why?" Alexstrasza asked

"I know that they both were friends I don't even know why she is like this…" Ysera replied

Alexstrasza then began to head out but Ysera stopped her "Alex… no she needs to figure this all out on her own… she well come to us when she needs to…" she said

Alexstrasza sighed "Ok…" she replied

_I must find this out…_ Shaiona thought

She then headed for the nexus to see who this dragon was she knew she was a blue dragon but she never even heared of her she got there and she saw the Mighty Blue Dragon she had with a gold ring on her tail, bracelets on her forelegs; her wing glide is connected onto her tail, horns of the bighorn sheep her eyes were cobalt blue her. _That must be her._ Shaixia thought

She followed her she had noticed that she was unhappy she didn't know why but she had to know "Why must I feel this way?" Deriviagosa said

Shaiona was a little confused to that Deriviagosa had looked into the air "I miss you Neltharion… please… come back to us… to me." She said

Shaiona's eyes widened to that. _She is the one…_ she thought

Deriviagosa lowered her head as tears fell out of her eyes Shaiona know it then that she missed Nel more than the other dragons. Shaiona wanted to know more about her and why she had felt this why for her father she got into her memories Shaixia was stunned that she had Neltharion in her mind more than anything but she also saw memories before him. _Why does she look like a mortal? _She asked herself

She saw the her hair was red and they it looked like she was a mage, an Archmage to be precise she was leaving the city of Dalaran and into the Crystalsong Forest she watched the memory as they both saw a little blue light Derivia followed it, it lead her to the Azure front once she was there the light disappeared "What the?" Derivia asked

"Welcome to the Azure Front…"

Shaiona and Derivia looked to see the Spell-Weaver he was in his mortal form, Derivia's eyes widened "I think you know who I am right?" he asked

"Y-your Malygos… the Aspect of Magic…" Derivia replied

Malygos smiled at her "But what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Derivia asked

"I lead you here Derivia…" Malygos replied

_Derivia?_ Shaiona thought

"What? Why?" Derivia asked "And how do you know my name?"

Malygos looked into her eyes and moved to her "I've been watching in Dalaran Derivia… you are amazing with your magic…" he replied

Derivia looked into his she was a little scared "B-but you are more power than any mage in the world…" she said

Derivia then in backed into the tree but never looked away from him "Yes but you *places his had beside her head* you are more powerful than any mortal I have seen…" Malygos replied

He brought his other hand to her face and lightly stroked her cheek Derivia was not sure that was going on and same with Shaiona. _What is he up to?_ She thought

"What are you getting at?" Derivia asked

Malygos then grabbed her hand and kisses it which Derivia was really confused to it he then moved to her ear "I want you…" he whispered

Derivia's eyes widened to that "W-what?" she asked

Malygos moved away "I want you to be my secondary prime…" he replied

Derivia froze, she didn't know how to react to that Shaiona was stunned as well "I… I can't… I'm just a mortal… not a dragon…" Derivia said

"I can easily change that…" he replied

Derivia then push him away from her "Malygos… no…" she said

Malygos looked at her "I can't do that… I have my duties, I can't be your consort…" Derivia continued

Malygos looked away Shaiona could see that he was not happy with that answer "So I'm sorry for this but I have to leave..." Derivia continued

Derivia began to walk back to the teleport devise but as she tried Malygos grabbed her arm Derivia looked at back him "I don't think so…" he said

Derivia's eyes showed fear she began to fight her way out of his grasp "Let me go!" she cried

But he was not going to Derivia finally got out of his grasp and ran Malygos roared he transformed and went after her Derivia cried for help but it was no use she was too far away from the teleport devise she looked back to see him after her she continued to run but he grabbed her again she screamed "You well be mine…" he said

"No… please let me down!" she cried

Shaiona couldn't believe it Malygos flew out of the Crystalsong Forest heading to Coldarra Derivia screamed and cried trying to fight her why out but he had a strong hold on her he took her to his chambers and locked her inside it with him in it too. Shaiona pulled herself from the memory she just couldn't see any more if that she knew why happened then and was shocked she looked to the blue Dragon she never thought that a mortal was changed into a dragon and by force. _But how does she know my father?_ She thought

She went into her memories again and found one of her in her dragon from she was crying Shaiona had a good Idea why she was and Malygos didn't seem to care "Alright he should be here soon." Malygos said

Deriviagosa opened her eyes and looked at him "Why is he coming here?" Derivia asked

"He's my best friend Derivia he comes to see me once a week and I want you to meet him." Malygos replied and kissed her cheek

Shaiona knew who he was talking about Derivia sighed "Alright." she said

Then they left to greet him they waited and waited "There he is." Malygos said

Derivia and Shaiona looked up to see him. _That is how I remember him…_ Shaixia thought

Shaiona looked to Derivia she knew the look on her face "Neltharion I was beginning to think you won't coming." Malygos said

Neltharion laughed "You always think that Malygos *looks at Derivia* now who is this lovely young dragon?" he asked

Derivia blushed to that Shaiona kind of laughed to it Malygos looked at her "This is Deriviagosa one of my consorts." he replied

_More like a forced consort._ Shaiona thought

Neltharion looked at him then at her "Nice to meet you Deriviagosa." he said

"I need get something I'll be back why don't you two get to know about each other." Malygos said then left

Shaiona watched she knew that Derivia was nervous then Neltharion slowly approached her "So your one of Malygos' consort?" he asked

"Y-yes." Derivia replied

He was really close to her making Derivia blush "Well Malygos is lucky to have you." he whispered

Shaiona just looked at her father, Derivia looked away and lowered her head "But it seems you don't like it here." he said

Derivia looked at him "H-how do you-?" she asked

_He can see it in you…_ Shaiona thought

Neltharion smiled at her "I can sense it you are unhappy here with him." he replied

Derivia looked away again "I-I'm held against my will." she whispered

_S-she told him?_ Shaiona asked herself

"And why is that?" Neltharion asked

_Tell him more…_ Shaiona thought again

Derivia looked at him she was about to say something when he moved away from her and Malygos came back "So love I need to speak to Nel alone ok?" he asked

_Malygos go away!_ Shaiona thought

Neltharion looked into Deriviagosa's eye. _If you need to talk come to my Dragonshrine._ He telepathically said

_Do that Deriviagosa…_ Shaiona thought

Derivia looked into Neltharion's eyes before she left, Shaiona was a little stunned that she right off the bat started to explain her past then Malygos came into in she continued to watch hours later in it Deriviagosa left the Nexus Shaiona know where she was going Deriviagosa landed in the Obsidian Dragonshrine she landed in front of it and walked in "Nel?" she asked

Neltharion opened his eyes he turned his head to her and smiled "You came" he said

Derivia looked at him "Yes I did" she replied

Neltharion got up and walked to her "I'm glad you did" he said

Derivia blushed and looked away "Y-you are?" she asked

_Yes he is Deriviagosa…_ Shaiona thought _he was a nice dragon before Deathwing got him…_

"Yes Deriviagosa you are the first Dragon I have ever meet that if different" he replied

Derivia looked at him "How so?" she asked

_Are you kidding me?!_ Shaiona asked herself

"I have now meet all of Alexstrasza's, Ysera's, Nozdormu's and Malygos's Consorts they all are loyal to them but you… you wish to be away from Malygos" Neltharion replied

Derivia looked away and lowered her head "I see" she replied

"Why is that Deriviagosa a lot of Dragon's want to be the mate of an aspect but you don't?" he asked

Derivia's eyes started to water Neltharion quickly whipped her tears away "You can tell me" he said

_Please do…_ Shaiona thought

Derivia then took a deep breath "Re-remember when… I said I'm held against my will?" she asked

Neltharion nodded and Derivia took a deep breath "I wasn't always a Dragon" she replied

Neltharion's eyes widened "Sorry?" he asked

Derivia moved away and started crying "I *sigh* my real name is Derivia Sunstrider" she said

_Sunstrider? I don't remember that…_ Shaiona thought

Neltharion looked at her "I was a princess and the Archmage of my people… I lived in Dalaran learned my abilities under Antonidas then he came into my life….." she continued

"Who?"

_Who do you think?_

"Malygos"

Shaiona looked at Neltharion she knew that he felt bad for her "He lured me into the Azure front and told me why he led me there… I refused it and tried to leave but *looks at him* he took me to the Eye of Eternity and…. Stole my virginity" she cried

Neltharion's eyes widened again he never thought his best friend Malygos would do something like that "Then how are you a dragon?" he asked

Derivia looked away again "He turned me" she replied

"I didn't think that was even possible" Neltharion said

Derivia's tears poured out of her eyes. _Father… help her out… _Shaiona thought

Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her, Shaiona stared in shock to that Derivia looked at him "W-what are you-?" she asked

"Shh it's ok… I am really sorry for what happened to you" he whispered

Derivia felt her cheeks heat up again to him nuzzling her she began to purr Neltharion smiled to that "I guess you like this?" he asked

Derivia looked away trying to stop her purring and hide her blush away from him "M-maybe" she replied

Neltharion smiled and continued to nuzzle her, Shaiona came out of the memory again not she knew who Deriviagosa was and how she knew Neltharion she was shocked and now she must get the two together again but with her father as Deathwing… it was not going to be easy or good…

**Me: Well I did this so Shaiona has getting herself involved in Derivia's and Nel's situation I do hope you like this... please review and fav**


	13. Chapter 13

Blackwind of the Mists

Dragon of Hope

Shaiona was flying to the Twilight Highlands trying to find a way to get Deriviagosa near Deathwing she flew into the highlands and she spotted Deathwing flying somewhere she quietly followed him it an area where he was meeting up with a Twilight dragon she growled. She knew that most Twilight Dragons were born from Black Eggs and that most of them were male dragons, this one was defiantly a male she moved in closer to the two of them "My lord…" the Twilight Dragon said

"What progress do you have on her?" Deathwing asked

Shaiona was confused to that the Twilight dragon looked at him "She has been staying in Coldarra my lord since the death of Malygos she has not left…" he replied

"I don't think it's been since his death there is something in me that keeps telling me she is really involved outside of the Blue flight I MUST have Deriviagosa!" Deathwing growled

Shaiona's eyes widened to that he is already after Deriviagosa? She remained there for a while to hear more "One of the other Twilight flight is getting her now my lord she well be yours…" the Twilight Dragon replied

"Good I must get back to now when they get Deriviagosa come get me." Deathwing said as he flew away

The Twilight Dragon nodded and flew away Shaiona had to get away to sort of make sure Derivia was near Deathwing when she was captured but she had to figure out a way to help protect the Blue Dragon as well she flew further into the Highlands and just as she was flying she spotted another Twilight Dragon she could tell it was a female which was different and she looked different her scales where a Dark Purple color her wings light purple wing glide was connected to her tail and she had looked to see crescent moons on her shoulders and head there were also silver bracelets on her forelegs. Shaiona noticed that the Dragon was flying away from she growled and charged the Dragon she tackled her and pinned the Female to the ground the female groaned in pain she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Shaiona and her face was shocked to see her "Twilight Filth you are going to die!" Shaiona growled

Shaiona went to strike at her "Wait!" The female cried

Shaiona stopped and looked at her funny "Excuse me?" she asked

"Please… I don't even know what is going on here and why are you attacking me…" The female replied

That made Shaiona confused "You're a Twilight Dragon… your filth to this world." She growled

"Please… hear me out." The female cried

Shaiona glared at her "I'm not fully what you think I am…" The female said

"You expect me to believe that?" Shaiona asked

Shaiona went to strike at her again, the female looked away and cowered "I was not born like this!" she cried

Shaiona stopped again and looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked

Shaiona looked at her "I… I was a Blue Dragon… Deathwing turned me just a few months ago." She explained

Shaiona just looked at her "I remember everything I was before this…" the Dragon continued

"Prove it to me." Shaiona said

The female then brought her claw to Shaiona's face, Shaiona was in shock she saw what had happened to this Twilight Dragon and her life to now the Twilight Dragon pulled away from her and Shaiona looked at her "You… were forced into this…" she said

The Dragon looked into her eyes, Shaiona got off of her and the dragon got up "I'm sorry…" Shaiona said

"It's fine… you are the only dragon that knows about me now…" the Dragon replied "By the Way my name is Celestixia."

Shaiona looked at her "Mine is Shaiona." She replied

"It's nice to meet you but… why did you attack me I thought all of the Black Dragon were on Deathwing's side." Celestixia said

Shaiona looked down and sighed "I would be in I was not left in a place to die as a whelp." She replied

Celestixia's eyes widened to that "I'm Neltharion's Third child since he became Deathwing *looks at her* I am now the Earth-Warder." Shaiona said

"So you have had a hard life too." Celestixia replied "But what are you doing here now?"

"I have stopped Deathwing from getting to the Planet's core and I looked into his eyes… I actually saw through them and saw my father's emerald eyes." Shaiona replied

Celestixia's eyes widened "You mean… Neltharion?" She asked

Shaiona nodded "My father is trapped inside of Deathwing I need to free him and I found a way do so but…" she said

"But what?"

"I need to get a Blue Dragon to him to do so."

Celestixia looked at her confused "A Blue Dragon?" she asked

"Her name is Deriviagosa." Shaiona replied

Celestixia's eyes widened even more "T-that's my mother." She said

"I guess you don't know… your mother is in love with Neltharion." Shaiona replied

"What but how?" Celestixia asked

"I looked into her memories I saw the why she was looking at my father she loves him she is the only one that can free him." Shaiona replied

"I thought Sintharia would be the one." Celestixia said

Shaiona looked down and sighed "She is too far gone she hates Deathwing on the inside she may not show it but he had raped her a lot and I see he made you his consort to." she replied

Celestixia lowered her head Shaiona then thought of something "You can help me." she said

Celestixia looked at her "You can tell me what Deathwing is up to, show you showed me what you are to him he well keep you close we'll meet up every once in a while to talk about what he is doing and if he get your mother tell me everything and I'll explain to you have to do." Shaiona continued

"Ok I'll do that *looks to see the Sun is setting* crap I have to get back." Celestixia replied

"Go we'll see each other again." Shaiona said as she flew off

Shaiona left the area away back to Pandaria to wait for Celestixia connect to her to help free Neltharion from his prison.

**Me: Yay I got Shaiona's point of view of the chapter in 'Twilight of Hope' I really hope you like this :) please review and fav**


	14. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	15. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
